HELP!
! |Story Romaji Title = Herupu! |Release Date = |Arc = Hunting Break Arc |Chapter = 55 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/55/page/1 |Volume = Volume 6 |Previous Chapter = 4 Girls and an Idol |Next Chapter = Re"clean"ion |Adopted = 4 Girls and an Idol}} HELP! is the 55 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Miyako explains to the readers of what is happening in the last chapter. Keima wonders what Elsie wants from him while he was relaxing. He then realizes that he has been tied by Elsie's hagoromo while Ayumi and Chihiro around him. Ayumi and Chihiro asks Keima why he is here. Elsie then explain that in order to score 100, they should get the help from a person who always score a 100, so she has asked Keima to help Ayumi and Chihiro study for the upcoming test, which made both of them blushed and startled. But Keima is reluctant and yells at Elsie as both Ayumi and Chihiro were his previous conquest targets. Elsie reassures that both has forgotten about the events of the past and continues to ask for his help. Keima tries to refuse, but then remembers the time when he told Chihiro that he would come and help her any time if she needs it. Thus, Keima decides to help them with the study for an hour. He then writes down his predictions about the upcoming test. Ayumi and Chihiro at first don't believe it. But Keima explain to them that his prediction is base on Kodama's personality and the test materials. He then said going to school is so unnecessary before he highlights the important part of the test. The girl then begin to write down what Keima highlighted while Keima was thinking how much time allocation he must spend for each girl. Suddenly Kanon approaches Keima with a troubling look, which made Elsie and the other girl surprised as well. When Elsie tells Kanon that they are currently studying for the test and she wants Kanon to join them. Keima tried to prevent that but in the end Kanon joined the group too which make Keima have an uneasy feeling but he had no choice but to teach them. At first Keima helps Ayumi with her studying, she said that she's not an idiot, and tries to give him proof about her perfect middle school's English exam, but she realizes her mistake that it was her elementary school's score and then blushes while Keima asks her about her middle school score. Then Keima began to teach Chihiro, she asks if Kanon knows him since Kanon was looking him all the time, which he denies. She then makes fun of Keima and then sings a song which made Keima go mad. At last Keima teaches Kanon (since he denied to help Elsie), due to the fact that Kanon just kept looking at him, Keima felt uncomfortable and asks her why she is just kept staring at him. Kanon apologize to him, but then she suddenly asks if Keima and her have ever met before. Kanon's question started Keima and the girls (except Elsie), Elsie then save the day by telling Kanon that she never met Keima before, and she must have mistake Keima for someone else. Just when Keima began to thank Elsie for saving him in his thoughts, Elsie immediately throws Keima off by accidentally mentioning about kissing, which make the other girl even more shock and blush, Keima then bullies Elsie while telling her to just shut up. But then Keima realizes that his targets somehow still have a sliver of memories about his conquest. But before he could think any further, Elsie (again) accidentally burns her books, but thanks to her clumsiness, everyone in class became a bit more relax and completed their study. On the day when the result were released, nearly all the girls in the band achieves their perfect score (100 points), while Elsie was crying with her bad test result (45 points). The others then cheer Elsie up and then go to Kodama. To their surprise, Kodama actually allows the band to have their own practice room even if not all of them achieve 100 points. Kodama explains that their effort touched him, which make them a little confused at what happened, he then made his way outside. Elsie then looks at the 99 points exam, which belonged to Keima. Back at the courtyard, Keima wonders how he could make such a mistake and blames the girls he taught. But then he realizes that the girls' memories haven't gone away. In the last panel, Keima comforts himself that it all must be his dream. Trivia *This chapter's title references " ", a song by The Beatles. *After Kodama allowed 2B-Pencil to have a club room, he also gave permission to "Sengoku Warlord Club"- reference to Sengoku Basara. Reference Category:Summary Category:Chapters